kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Austin
Kids World's Adventures of Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year is another upcoming new movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Austin (Ross Lynch), Ally (Laura Marano), Dez (Calum Worthy), and Trish (Raini Rodriguez) travel to New York City where Austin is booked to perform at Times Square on New Year’s Eve. (Although Trish really booked him at Tim's Square pizza instead of Times Square). Now, Trish has to fix this whole situation. Trish takes Jimmy Starr's computer while he's being distracted by Dez and talks to a musical agent of the company to see if he can fix the whole mess. Later on, the mess is fixed. Except trouble ensues when the plane suffers mechanical problems and is diverted to Philadelphia. They quickly come up with a solution and decide to take a cab to New York, but they are kicked off when they cannot afford the fare for going a far distance. When security will not let the gang through the crowded streets, they bump into Jessie (Debby Ryan), a nanny, and crazed fan, Emma (Peyton List). Luckily, Jessie comes up with an effective plan to get Austin to perform on time. (Jessie takes a helicopter to Times Square so Austin will be there on time.) Meanwhile, Emma is beyond excited when she finds out that Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) is performing at Times Square. On New Year's Eve, Jessie takes her to see Austin. When Luke (Cameron Boyce), Ravi (Karan Brar) and Bertram (Kevin Chamberlin) come, they realise that Zuri (Skai Jackson) had been stuck on the Times Square Ball. They attempt to save her (despite the time being six minutes to midnight) but when they succeed in it, Luke and Ravi accidentally turn off the power in New York City. Jessie lets the gang stay at their apartment in hopes that Austin will record one of her songs and turn it into a big hit, and there, they meet the rest of the Ross family. Luckily for Jessie and Emma, bump into Austin, and meet the rest of the gang. Later on, they all travel to Miami where Austin and Jessie will sing a duet at his next concert. When Ally reads Jessie's lyrics, she thinks they are not good, so Jessie accidentally steals Zuri's poem and takes credit for it. To prevent Zuri from finding out, Jessie cuts the strings from Austin's guitar and ruins it. When eventually Zuri finds out, she ends up giving Jessie credit because she knows how much it means to her, because acting and creative writing didn't work out for her. In the end, when Austin and Jessie give an unforgettable performance, Jessie gives Zuri credit and Dez makes an awesome music video, which has everyone satisfied and After the big Times Square Performance, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez find themselves without money or any place to stay. When Jessie and the Ross kids agree to let them stay, Jessie finds herself a chance to have Austin record and sing one of her songs with her. But a songwriter mix up occurs when Austin & Ally mistake Zuri's poem for Jessie's lyrics. Gallery pljesszf001.jpg pljesszf002.jpg pljesszf003.jpg pljesszf004.jpg pljesszf005.jpg pljesszf006.jpg pljesszf007.jpg pljesszf008.jpg pljesszf009.jpg pljesszf010.jpg pljesszf011.jpg pljesszf012.jpg pljesszf013.jpg pljesszf014.jpg pljesszf015.jpg pljesszf016.jpg pljesszf017.jpg pljesszf018.jpg pljesszf019.jpg pljesszf020.jpg pljesszf021.jpg pljesszf022.jpg pljesszf023.jpg pljesszf024.jpg pljesszf025.jpg pljesszf026.jpg pljesszf027.jpg pljesszf028.jpg pljesszf029.jpg pljesszf030.jpg pljesszf031.jpg pljesszf032.jpg pljesszf033.jpg pljesszf034.jpg pljesszf035.jpg pljesszf036.jpg pljesszf037.jpg pljesszf038.jpg pljesszf039.jpg pljesszf040.jpg pljesszf041.jpg pljesszf042.jpg pljesszf043.jpg pljesszf044.jpg pljesszf045.jpg pljesszf046.jpg pljesszf047.jpg pljesszf048.jpg pljesszf049.jpg pljesszf050.jpg pljesszf051.jpg pljesszf052.jpg pljesszf053.jpg pljesszf054.jpg pljesszf055.jpg pljesszf056.jpg pljesszf057.jpg pljesszf058.jpg pljesszf059.jpg pljesszf060.jpg pljesszf061.jpg pljesszf062.jpg pljesszf063.jpg pljesszf064.jpg pljesszf065.jpg pljesszf066.jpg pljesszf067.jpg pljesszf068.jpg pljesszf069.jpg pljesszf070.jpg pljesszf071.jpg pljesszf072.jpg pljesszf073.jpg pljesszf074.jpg pljesszf075.jpg pljesszf076.jpg pljesszf077.jpg pljesszf078.jpg pljesszf079.jpg pljesszf080.jpg pljesszf081.jpg pljesszf082.jpg pljesszf083.jpg pljesszf084.jpg pljesszf085.jpg pljesszf086.jpg pljesszf087.jpg pljesszf088.jpg pljesszf089.jpg pljesszf090.jpg pljesszf091.jpg pljesszf092.jpg pljesszf093.jpg pljesszf094.jpg pljesszf095.jpg pljesszf096.jpg pljesszf097.jpg pljesszf098.jpg pljesszf099.jpg pljesszf100.jpg pljesszf101.jpg pljesszf102.jpg pljesszf103.jpg pljesszf104.jpg pljesszf105.jpg pljesszf106.jpg pljesszf107.jpg pljesszf108.jpg pljesszf109.jpg pljesszf110.jpg pljesszf111.jpg pljesszf112.jpg pljesszf113.jpg pljesszf114.jpg pljesszf115.jpg pljesszf116.jpg pljesszf117.jpg pljesszf118.jpg pljesszf119.jpg pljesszf120.jpg pljesszf121.jpg pljesszf122.jpg pljesszf123.jpg pljesszf124.jpg pljesszf125.jpg Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Anne, Jane Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Madeline Riggs, Morgan Riggs, Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Kimberly, Dylan and their friends, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, John, Peter, Quinn, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, CeCe Jenkins, Greg, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this film. * First Jessie crossover, we later get Kids World's Adventures of Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas in Season 3 and Jessie's Aloha-Holidays with Parker and Joey. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers